ihaveanillness
by DISC JOCKEY DJ
Summary: Does Carly shay board the heart train or will a mess up cause her to board the healthy train? Find out here. Takes place before the very first episode.
1. Chapter 1

It all started as a normal day for Carly shay but that would change. Just a couple of weeks ago Carly semi witnessed the death of her mother Liz shay due to asthma which lead Carly to believe she would die the same way as her mother. As the day progressed on Carly began feeling chest pains and having shortness of breath. An ambulance was called and an EKG was done and found out Carly shay was having a heart attack. Once the EMS crew said that to Carly she thought she was gonna die right then and there. Carly then said what is a heart attack through her oxygen mask and the dr said it happens when blood can't flow either due to chlorestoral a heart valve issue or a blood clot which is very easy to get if you sit for a long time and don't get up for a while. When you do get up the clot will travel to the heart and cause a heart attack. Carly shay was surprised and wonderd how that could happen but didn't want to find out as she knew it was dangerous.

In the ER the doctors order a variety of tests to figure out what triggered the heart attack. A few hours later the tests come back and showed Carly needed surgery to repair a heart valve or she ran the risk of having more heart attacks among other conditions. The doctors said that this procedure is highly recommended to save her life but refused it. Carly shay wanted her life to end but got a strange feeling and asked everybody to leave so she could think for a few minutes. After everybody left the strange feeling was Liz shay who said.

Liz shay: Carly, get the procedure. It will save your life. You are my only daughter and I don't want you to end up like I did.

Carly shay: Ok mom I will get the procedure. Happy mothers day and hope you enjoy it.

Liz shay: Thank you Carly it means alot to me. bye!

Carly shay: bye mom! Sed you later.

Carly shay called the others back in and reconsidered her choice and gave the go ahead for the surgery but began experiancing difficulties breathing which concerned Freddie so he asked the doctor as to why this was happening and he said I don't know. It could be another heart attack or something else like asthma. Tests showed it was asthma but since the drs feared it could start another heart attack, had to intubate Carly shay and wheel her off to surgery ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2: Backstory

Liz shay was an active girl even when diagnosed with asthma which never brought down her love for sports. At some point in the eighties(or nineties) she gave birth to spencer then in 1994 gave birth to Carly. In 2002 shortly after Carly's eigth birthday Liz shay developed a really bad asthma attack. She was taken to the hospital and given a nebullizer. Liz shay pulled through but had mini asthma attacks and had to stay in the hospital. About a month later drs were worried Liz shay was not responding to the asthma medications and did not know if she would survive. A couple days later Carly and liz shay took their last photo together then after that Liz pulled off her oxygen mask which prompted Carly to say Mom what are you doing? That mask is helping you breathe or something like that. Why would you do that? Well, Carly it is not helping me breathe and I just want to go said Liz shay. Carly gave her mom one last hug then the heart monitors started going crazy. Carly then proceeded to say Mom, Mom, can you hear me? Mom, wake up? and then cried yelled MOM! Why aren't you waking up? Freddie benson pulled Carly out and said that your mom is dead meaning she can't hear you. The dr said basically the same thing as Freddie did. Carly shay was sad that her mom died. Carly had just semi witnessed the death of her mom which was heartbreaking. Carly shay had thought her mom was going to survive as she was a fighter but the asthma must of became too much for Liz shay to handle. Liz shay was 38 when she died. Spencer who was in prison found out via a visit from Carly shay.


End file.
